


Time to Choose

by StarWarsSyl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellian Run Short Story Competition 2017, Gen, Grand Prize Winner of This Ain't Yo Wampa's Writing Contest, Korriban, Sith Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: What Taya once knew about the Sith Order and what she now knows are two different things.Either she's all in, or she's all out, and she's run out of time to lurk in the middle.





	Time to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This was my third entry, and it ended up being drawn as the first-place winner for Corellian Run's "This Ain't Yo Wampa's Writing Competition."

 

Taya had known the Sith Academy would be a vicious place. She'd thought herself prepared.

In the three weeks since her arrival on Korriban, she'd been aware of three student-on-student murders, betrayal of teachers by students, and students by teachers, a k'lor'slug caged and endlessly tortured for amusement—

And then there was the moment that stole the crown entirely.

The Republic spy, handed over to the student body for death. They hadn't been allowed any weapons but their bare fists and boot-clad feet.

They'd torn him apart.

They'd been fighting one another for space close enough to deal the brutalized body damage.

Taya simply hadn't tried very hard to get close.

She knew it was over when the cheering and yelling subsided, when the mass of students began to loosen, when individuals walked past her with garments stained dark with blood.

Taya had thought she was ready to ace the Sith Academy.

Now she wasn't sure she was even going to survive it.

The definition of a star pupil was...  _ different _ here.

She stood inside now, the red light casting muddy shadows across her green skin. She couldn't quite drag her gaze away from the towering statues, trying to peer into the cowls to see the faces of long-dead lords.

Who were they?

Not what they'd _accomplished,_ not what they were _remembered_ for, but as people?

_ Who were you? _

She knew she would have to make a choice.

_ Either I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order to gain power— _

_Or I need to get out of here._

Every Sith of the past had to make this choice, had to decide just how important victory was.

_ What am I willing to sacrifice? _

_If I'm not ready to completely destroy who I am, and everyone around me, I will fail._

There was no room for mediocrity here.

Taya stared at the statues of men long lost to their achievements.

No one knew anymore who they'd been. Only what they'd done.

_ I can be me, or I can be remembered. _

Taya gave herself a grim nod.

When put that way, there was no choice.

_ I choose forever over a lifetime. _

_They will fear me, and remember._

 


End file.
